We'll Save the World Together
by MissLogophile
Summary: Ladybug surprised him by murmuring, so softly that he almost didn't hear it, "You always show up." Little does she know it, but he's there for Marinette in both of her lives- as Adrien and as Chat Noir.


**A/N:** I wrote this story after I received inspiration from a writing-prompt that I made. The words were: rain, sunshine, classroom, and emotional intelligence. I hope I incuded these elements well!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

**Chapter 1: We'll save the world together**

* * *

The quiet drizzling sounds of the rain outside, and the pitter-patter of the glistening droplets against the glass, had the effect of creating a soothing environment inside a particular classroom in College Francoise-Dupont. A lull occurred in most of the conversations taking place among the students, as a rather sleepy atmosphere began to prevail. For one student especially, the rain brought back precious memories, which distracted her from the ongoing playful banter between her best friend and her boyfriend.

Head leaning on her arms, attention not completely focused on her surroundings, but rather on one person in particular, sat Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her sparkling eyes would dart around her field of vision restlessly, aimlessly, before coming back to rest on a golden head of hair. Besides her, Alya and Nino chatted away animatedly, with an occasional comment from Adrien, who was reviewing a few History lessons he had missed due to a photoshoot. Every time he looked back to join in their conversation, Marinette would glance away hastily, pretending to be absorbed in anything but him.

Miss Bustier had given the class a free period, as she had been given some work by Principal Damocles. The class was allowed to chat and do whatever they wished, on the condition that they wouldn't create too much noise. She sat at her desk, doing her work, glancing up in warning now and then whenever the conversations got too noisy.

For Marinette, such a situation was extremely welcome. She felt as though her life since the past few months was singularly lacking when it came to peace and quiet, and especially free time. There was so much happening, with regards to the Ladybug side of her life, and she felt as though she had hardly enough time to accommodate herself to one incident, before a new situation cropped up. What with Mayura, and Queen Bee, time-travelling akumas, and Lila… and strange new akumas with stronger powers….. she heaved a sigh. This did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Marinette," Alya tapped her shoulder when her name failed to rouse the distracted girl's attention, "What's going on with you? You've been so out of it lately. What's wrong?" She stared at her friend, appearing genuinely concerned.

Marinette started slightly, sitting up straight and smoothing out her t-shirt as she replied. "Nothing much, just- it's just raining, and I'm feeling a bit down I guess." She tried to ignore the three pairs of concerned eyes on her, refusing to look at anyone openly.

"I thought rainy days used to be your favourite." She had to meet Alya's eyes then, and cringed a bit at the blatant question in them. There was no way she could reveal the truth, and yet, everyone knew how bad she was at lying.

"Sunny days are more my thing actually." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she glanced shyly down at Adrien then. Of course, rainy days had been made all the more special because of _that _incident, but…..

_"__You're like the sun- so sparkly, your presence always lighting up a room. You never fail to turn heads wherever you go. Your goodness shines through like a warm light, making you seem irresistible." _ She thought. A blush, unbidden, suddenly, spread over her cheeks, yet, she couldn't seem to look away from Adrien's sparkling green eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly, noticing the red hue of her face.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine, thank you." she replied equally as quietly. "It's just been a hectic few weeks, that's all."

If Adrien noticed her lack of stuttering, he certainly didn't comment on it. Expression sympathetic, he answered, "I know what you mean. What with so many akuma attacks recently, and then all this schoolwork…." He trailed off, shaking his head bemusedly.

_"__Not to mention Lila and her antics," _ they both thought silently.

Nino jumped into the conversation just then, and it took its turn into similar channels of thought.

Marinette looked at Adrien once more when he had turned back to his work, a thought suddenly making its way to the forefront of her mind.

_"__You're the sun in my life…..yet it rains outside."_

She tried to shake off the sudden vestiges of melancholy by concentrating on Alya and Nino's conversation.

* * *

Later on in the day, Marinette peered out of her window, surveying the sky above. The drizzle from earlier had subsided, but she didn't want to take any chances. And yet….. she just felt like being outside somehow.

Deciding to deal with the rain somehow, if it came, she smiled at Tikki, and called for her transformation. She made sure the street below the bakery was empty, before swinging out of her balcony and out above the roofs of Paris.

Ladybug experienced the familiar sense of exhilaration and freedom that she always felt whenever she was transformed. Today, though, there were undercurrents of anxiety and even a little fear as well, emotions she had not felt since the days when she was a new superhero. She attributed it to the increased activity levels of Hawkmoth. Every new akuma put her instantly on alert, she couldn't risk any more narrow escapes like she had recently.

She let her thoughts resound around her head as she swung from building to building, no particular destination in mind. However, it was no surprise that she found her steps leading her towards the Eiffel Tower, one of her most loved and cherished spots in the entirety of Paris.

_"__Haha….. 'spots.' Gosh, Chat must be influencing me more than I thought." _

She pulled up her legs, burying her face in her knees in a similar position like she had earlier in the day. To be completely honest, Ladybug was terrified. This situation with Hawkmoth seemed so much bigger and dangerous than she had previously estimated. Gone were the days in which she naïvely thought that all she had to do was defeat the akuma and purify it. Now, each new day seemed to reveal more and more darker aspects of the villain's plan, which were pointing to an evil web of mystery, illusion, and something infinitely strange.

And she was caught right in the middle of his web.

A few hot tears unconsciously slipped out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks, uninterrupted for a few seconds. The stress of the past few months found its way out of her head and onto her cheeks, forming tiny rivulets.

All of a sudden, she felt her face being gently lifted up, and a familiar, comforting voice proclaimed, in accents of equal anxiety and concern,

"Ladybug, what's wrong?"

* * *

Leaning over his Lady, Chat Noir looked down at her, still holding her face tenderly. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" he repeated, his voice thick with worry.

He had never seen Ladybug cry before. In fact, he had secretly assumed that she didn't have any weaknesses at all, for to all intents and purposes, she appeared to be so confident in herself, so brave, so bold, and infinitely determined. But even superheroes, it appeared, had their fears. He certainly knew he did.

At his words, Ladybug seemed to snap out of the trance she was in. She rubbed her cheeks hastily, wiping away the remnants of her tears. She blushed in mortification and shame, not quite knowing what to say. Seeing that she appeared to be discomposed at his sudden arrival, Chat Noir seated himself beside her, wondering if he ought to make a joke to lighten the mood.

As he was debating on this particular point, though, she surprised him by murmuring, so softly that he almost didn't hear it,

"You always show up."

Chat Noir looked at her perplexedly, but she was staring unseeingly ahead, apparently lost in her own thoughts. He scratched his head in confusion; was she pleased or upset that he was there? Her expression was unreadable.

"What are you thinking so deeply of?" he tried asking. "Oh, don't tell me; it's _me, _isn't it?" He nudged her shoulder playfully, a smirk appearing on his face. That was just too good an opening to resist.

She shook her head good-humouredly, and finally met his eyes in what seemed like ages. "I'm just worried," she confessed, rather timidly for her, Chat thought- "This whole business with Hawkmoth seems to be spiraling out of control. And I'm afraid, honestly." she held his startled, wide-eyed gaze, the expression in her eyes wavering between anxiety and hesitance.

_"__You? The brave Ladybug, afraid?" _ He thought to himself, chuckling in wonder; she really did surprise him every single time.

"Why are you laughing?" she accused him defiantly.

"No, it's just- you're always so brave, so fearless, that I'm quite surprised to see this part of you," he replied honestly.

"I'm not always brave. I'm just a girl underneath this, you know." She looked away resolutely, staring at her gloved hands. "You're the one who's always courageous- you were the one who gave me confidence, on that first day, when I had none myself."

Chat felt another smile breaking out over his face, at her words. She thought so highly of him! _Him! _ He felt a giddy happiness bubbling up inside his chest.

Trying to suppress it in case she accused him of laughing at her again, he said with as much seriousness as he could muster right then, "Well, it's because of you. You're there with me, that's why I have the courage to do- all this." He paused, looking right into her startled blue eyes, "Remember what I said to you in that tunnel the other day? You and me, we can do it together, even if the whole world is against us."

Her pretty blue eyes welled up again, but from gratitude this time. "Yes….you're right." She faltered a little, glancing away quickly, but then looked back at him determinedly, "Chat, thank you for always being my partner. And thank you for always being there."

Not breaking eye contact for even a second, he lifted her gloved hand, pressing a rather fervent kiss on it.

And instead of pushing his face away, she smiled delightedly.

.

After a few minutes of companionable silence in which both the superheroes of Paris admired the scenic views of their city, and secretly, each other, Ladybug said suddenly, "It's been two-and-a-half years already." At his questioning glance, she clarified, "Two-and-a-half years of being superheroes."

"It seems like yesterday." Chat nodded, musing thoughtfully. His mind flew back to the day that he had received his miraculous, and he couldn't help the involuntary smile that graced his features.

"My life was so different two years ago. And yet," the superheroine confessed, "I really wouldn't trade places with anyone else, you know?" At his nod of agreement, she continued, "Don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you were a normal person?" she looked at him enquiringly.

"No. I don't." Chat said decidedly, smiling at her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Both of them pretended that what he meant was being a superhero, but they secretly knew otherwise.

Ladybug leaned her head on Chat's shoulder then, smiling to herself. "Me neither."


End file.
